Donna Wilkins
Donna Wilkins (née Loffhagen) (born 29 April 1978 in Christchurch, New Zealand) is one of New Zealand's leading sportswomen, representing her country in both netball and basketball. She became married to Southland farmer Mike Wilkins on 17 March 2007. Donna is returning to the Southern Steel for the 2012 season, after a short stint with the Canterbury Tactix in 2011. Netball Wilkins has represented the New Zealand Silver Ferns 64 times, making her 50th cap against Jamaica at home in Invercargill, New Zealand. The 1.85 cm, Goal Attack and Goal Shoot, started her career for Canterbury in the National Championships in 1994 as a cool sixteen year old. She carried on playing for the province until called into the Silver Ferns in 1996. After four years playing top netball in Canterbury, Donna Wilkins signed with the Southland netball team for the 1997 season along with fellow Silver Ferns captain Bernice Mene. She shot the southerners into fourth place overall in the championships, a much improved performance of 10th the year before. After Netball New Zealand announced plans for a new semi-professional franchise competition for 1998 season to replace the old provincial champs, the new Invercargill based franchise the Southern Sting retained Wilkins services along with Bernice Mene for the season. Wilkins continued to play in the South for the Southern Sting till 2006, when she was called into the Suns basketball team in the American WNBA basketball competition. She returned for the Stings semi final and final game. She continued playing for the Sting in 2007 when the won the franchise competition National Bank Cup. The Sting won seven out of the ten National Bank Cup titles, being named as one of the worlds best sporting teams. Other big names to play for the franchise include: Bernice Mene, Tania Dalton, Megan Hutton, Belinda Colling, Leana de Bruin, Liana Leota, Adine Wilson, Lesley Rumball, Naomi Siddall, Wendy Frew, Erika Burgess, Daneka Wipiiti and Natalie Avellino. In 2008 a new trans-Tasman semi-professional league was launched, the ANZ Championship. Wilkins did not play in the first season due to pregnancy, but continued with the Southern Steel as an assistant coach. She returned to the playing lineup for the 2009 season, where the Steel improved on their 2008 standing to reach the finals stage; the Steel were eventually defeated by the Adelaide Thunderbirds in the semi-finals. Later that month, Wilkins announced that she would not be returning to the Steel in 2010. Wilkins turned out for the Canterbury Tactix in 2011, and is set to return back to the Steel for 2012. As a member of the New Zealand national netball team, Loffhagen won two Commonwealth Games silver medals, at Kuala Lumpur in 1998 and Manchester in 2002. Basketball Wilkins formerly played for Canterbury in the NZ Women's Basketball League. In Australia, she played two seasons with the Canberra Capitals in the WNBL. In 2006 she signed for the Connecticut Suns in the US WNBA. She now plays for the Christchurch Sirens in the WNBL. Who were lated scratched from the league. She currently is making a comeback to the New Zealand Basketball team. As of 2006, Wilkins had 95 caps for New Zealand national team, including the 2000 Summer Olympics in Sydney, the 2004 Summer Olympics in Athens, and the 2006 Commonwealth Games in Melbourne (as captain). Category:1978 births